A New Start
by AlexS-95
Summary: Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke have been connecting really well for the past year or so, what will happen if one day Agent Burke got a call from another agent asking to take care of his consultant? Will she cause trouble or will they learn the real story behind this girl's criminal activities?
1. Chapter 1

First while collar fan fiction!

Hope you enjoy :D!

Any suggestions or reviews or anything would be awesome!

The story is still in progress, I have some ideas on how to continue it but I'm open to suggestion :D

Love, Alex~

Neal Caffrey the ex-con man and the new FBI consultant has been doing a great job working under the supervision of Agent Peter Burke, they actually grew to being more than friends, they were partners although maybe sometimes Peter didn't really trust Neal that much and still had doubts about him.

But things were going pretty good with Neal around, he was a smart guy, he had the perfect criminal mind to annalyize other criminals which was really good for the white collar division, not so good for the criminals out there.

It was the 2nd of February when Agent Peter got a call from another agent who worked in the white collar division in DC.

"Hello Agent Burke?" Said the voice on the other end of Peter's phone.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Agent Burke, I've heard a lot good things about you and about how you're handling Neal Caffery.. I was wondering if I good introduce another kid that have caused us a lot of trouble and we're hoping you could help this kid?"

Peter thought about it, but he really couldn't take care of two con artists at the same time, but he trusted Neal now, more than before at least.

"I'm going to agree to meet the kid, after that I will decide if I'm going to take him.. One question though, what will happen to him if I don't take him?"

"Agent it's actually a "she" and she's just a kid, she just turned 19 years old and if you don't agree on taking her then she's going back to jail"

Peter was shocked to learn that she was just a little girl so he agreed to a meeting that will be held in the next day.

-The next day-

Neal walked into the white collar division early that morning and Peter told his team that consisted of Diana, Jones and Neal about the meeting that he's going to have today and he asked that Neal would attend the meeting with him since he's pretty good at reading people, he could really use his help in choosing to keep the kid or not.

An hour later, the Agent that spoke to Peter on the phone walking in with two police man and a hand cuffed girl, he introduced himself as Agent Shaun and they followed Peter to the confrence room.

"Agent Burke, This is my ex-consultant Alex Stevens"

Peter had a lot of questions since Agent Shaun had a swollen eye and Alex's fist was all swollen up too.

"Excuse me Agent Shaun, but may I ask why you're getting rid of her?"

Agent Shaun took a deep breath and started explaining "She was such a good consultant, until we had a job that needed someone to go undercover, it was a really dangerous job but Alex here insisted on taking the job" He looked at Alex and then continued "I forced her to wear a bullet proof vest which saved her life cause she got shot at"

"That doesn't really explain how you got the red eye?"

"I was coming to that, after she got out of the hospital.. She came straight to my office, punched me in the face and claimed that it was all my fault"

Peter nodded and looked at Neal for any comment cause he was awfully quiet so was Alex acutally, Peter patted Neal's shoulder.

"Neal, what do you think?"

Neal was so focused on Alex and Alex was just staring ahead of her without talking at all or making any facial expresions..

"She's really hard to read Peter, but I still think we should take her" Neal suggested.

Peter sighed, looking at the kid, she was only 19 for gods sake, she should be at school or college learning instead of being hooked up on anklet and working for the police so she won't end up in prison.

Agent Shaun thanked Peter and walked out of the place, handing over the keys to Alex's handcuffs and taking off.

Alex didn't wait for Agent Peter to get the cuffs out of her hand, she slipped through them in half a second which Neal was pretty impressed by.

Neal and Peter decided that she would stay at Neal's place because they need her to be watched for now so he trusted Neal enough to give him that responsibility.

Neal and Alex walked together to June's house, Alex didn't speak the whole way, she just smiled at June and walked straight to Neal's room and laid on the couch, she closed her eyes and fell asleep like she hadn't had much sleep in days maybe weeks.

Neal was about to follow her to check on her when June stopped him.

"Neal.. That girl has been through a lot, I can tell.. Maybe give her some space okay?"

Neal nodded and walked to the room and saw Alex sleeping peacefully on the couch, so he brought a blanket and covered her and she bolted awake and slapped Neal's hands away, he immedietly jerked back a few steps..

"Whoa! It's just me.. calm down"

Alex took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair..

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.."

That was the first thing Alex has said in a day and Neal could see now what June had meant, Alex looked tired, sleepless and in some kind of pain.

"It's okay.. are you okay?" Neal asked worridly.

Alex nodded and slipped under the blanket and closed her eyes..

She only had an hour of sleep before Neal was waking her up from a nightmare while June was standing by his side looking worried..

"HEY! Alex.. wake up, wake up, you're fine!"

She sat up and held on to Neal for dear life, she turned and looked at him with teary eyes and he felt her pain but he didn't know what is the cause of her pain.

She looked down embarrased and shook her head "I'm so sorry.. to wake you both up.. I'll be fine.." she gave a small smile and a nod while June brought her a glass of water.

Alex looked at June as if she was shocked that someone had just offered her a drink, as if she didn't know that there were good people in the world and Neal felt really sorry for her because he had some kind of bad life but she was just a kid and he didn't know how he was going to deal with her if she wasn't going to tell him what's wrong but maybe all he needs is to gain her trust.

And that's when Alex fell to sleep and this time she looked a little bit better and that made Neal and June relax a little bit and they both went back to sleep..


	2. Related?

-The Next Morning-

Neal woke up to a sound in his apartment, he blinked rapidly and then looked around the room and saw Alex cooking, coffee, the whole breakfast thing.

"Morning" Alex said and she was to Neal's surprise pretty happy.

"Morning to you too, what are you doing?"

"Uhm..I..I made breakfast?" it was more of a question and Neal actually laughed.

"I can see that, thanks"

Alex shook her head and started setting the table while Neal went to take a quick shower and came back just in time to see the table full of food, there was bread, eggs, bacon and coffee and apple juice.

"That looks...Awesome!" Neal exclaimed, Alex just smiled and they ate breakfast without any of them bringing last night up. Two minutes later, Neal got a call from Peter asking him and Alex to come to work right away.

-White Collar Division-

"What's up Peter?" Neal said with his usual charming self while Alex followed behind him not daring to make any eye contact with any of the agents there except for Neal.

"Remember Matthew Keller?" He continued without waiting for an answer "He ran away from jail Neal"

Alex tensed at the name of Matthew Keller and both Peter and Neal noticed that but decided to ask Alex about it after everyone else left the room, Neal nodded and they started discussing that Neal should be careful since Keller could be out for revenge for putting him in jail in the first place.

Peter asked everyone to get to work on finding Keller. The room was finally empty except for Peter, Neal and Alex. Peter and Neal both turned to look at Alex with faces full of questions, they wanted to know what did Alex know about Matthew Keller.

"What?" Alex said innocently looking at the two men that were looking at her.

"What do you know about Keller?" Peter asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Why do you assume that I know something about Keller?"

"Because when we mentioned the name "Matthew Keller" you tensed, so how about you just cut it out and tell us what do you know about him huh?" Neal said calmly.

"Well.. we have some kind of history, Me and Keller.."

"What kind of history Alex?" Peter asked.

"Well..uhh..we're kinda related"

"What do you mean related?!" Both Neal and Peter exclaimed.

"Geez..you don't have to shout it out" Alex said "He's..he's my older brother and to be honest with you, before Neal I was the reason Matt was in jail so he might be after me too"

Peter sighed and Neal looked confused, like he had a lot more questions that he wanted to ask. He probably does since he and Matt were buddies back in the day.

"Can I go home now?" Alex asked calmly.

"No you can't go home, you're going to help us catch Keller" Peter said and Neal nodded.

I sighed and nodded, I knew I can't argue with them but I don't want to put my brother behind bars again. It felt awful before and I doubt it's going to feel any better now.

Later that day, Neal, Alex and Peter were working late at the office, trying to find any clues to where Keller might go or who might he ask help from but it was going down the hill and fast.

Alex yawned and she kept yawning until Peter gave up and told her that she can leave if she wanted to and that they will continue the search tomorrow.

"Goodnight~" Alex said in a cheerful way and waved while she left the office.

She arrived at Neal's -I guess you could call it an apartment- apartment, and to her surprise Matthew was sitting on the table in the middle of the room drinking a glass of wine that he invited himself to.

Alex's heartbeat started running fast as if her heart would just take off running, she breathed in and breathed out as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey big brother, long time no see" Alex said, she knew she can't call for help and she certainly don't want to get June involved, she had to take care of this by herself.

"That is your fault isn't it?" Matt said smiling "Have a seat sis, we have a lot to catch up on"

Alex hesitated for a second and Matt picked up on her hesitation so he pulled out a gun and motivated her, Alex gulped and walked and took a seat opposite of her brother.

"So you're living with my old buddy I see" Matt started "and you're a traitor working for the FBI too"

"Matt.. I.." Alex tried to explain but Matthew cut her off "Save it little sis, you put me in jail now you're going to be my leverage to escape town with tons of money" Matthew smiled an evil smile while he got up from his seat and knocked Alex out using his gun.

After two hours, Neal arrived home without any clue about Keller's motives or allies.

"I'm home" Neal looked around and didn't find Alex "Alex?" he searched the place, he even asked June if she saw Alex leave.

Neal called Peter as soon as he found traces of blood near the table and Peter came to Neal's apartment with a forensic team to check if the blood is Alex's blood or someone else's.

After few minutes, Peter and Neal were informed that the traces of blood that were found were indeed Alex's blood..

I'm sorry for not uploading. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who followed the story or even took the time to read it, I appreciate it :)!

Any suggestions/guesses on what happens next are most welcomed!

I've been really busy with college and stuff, I'm going to try and upload more!

Love,

Alex~


End file.
